


Pictures of Passion

by Tbird1965



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-15
Updated: 2013-06-15
Packaged: 2017-12-15 02:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/844089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tbird1965/pseuds/Tbird1965
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One shot challenge fic. Snape and Hermione are forced together on a photo shoot for a Romance novel. Real sparks ignite.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pictures of Passion

**Author's Note:**

> This is a one shot challenge story based on the prompts; weird place, smutty, Snape uses his amazing voice. So this is dedicated to all the fun ladies on FB, you know who you are. But especially Alexandra for issuing the challenge, Rose for posting the picture that gave me the idea and Lindsey for creating the pictures. I hope you like it!

"This is preposterous. I won't do it. I refuse." Professor Snape roared as he paced angrily across Headmistress Minerva McGonagall's office. "It's indecent, disgraceful, embarrassing. I'm a bloody Potions' Master not some romantic hero."

"Well for the afternoon you're going to be a romantic hero." Minerva said stiffly. "Don't argue with me anymore Severus. It's a done deal. You're going. Here's the address and you better hurry, you're going to be late." She stood and thrust a piece of parchment at the scowling man.

"Romance novel." He snorted, yanking the bit of paper from her hand. "Surely I won't be posing alone? Who else will be there to witness my mortification?"

"There will be a suitable heroine for you to pose with, Severus." The older woman smirked. "And you might try to have a little fun with it. You're due a little fun in your life."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Oh good Professor Snape, you're here." A poncy young man rushed up to him, grabbing his arm. "We've got your dressing room all set up and your wardrobe laid out. I need you to change quickly, then report back to me for hair and make up."

Pulling his arm roughly from the young man's grasp, Snape sneered and stormed off towards the indicated dressing room.

"Well I never." The young man huffed, clearly affronted by Snape's rude demeanor.

"And you never will either." The dark man growled, slamming the door behind him. 'Wardrobe.' He groaned, staring in dismay at the white silk laced front shirt and skin tight black trousers. 'At least the boots are bad ass.' He thought, moving the shiny black knee boots to the side. Working quickly he removed his teaching robes and trousers and began the embarrassing task of dressing in his 'costume'. "Oh you've got to be fucking me." He growled when he tried for the third time to fasten the black trousers over his pants. Turning side to side he realized that you could see every wrinkle of his bunched up pants through the thin fabric of the trousers.

"Five minutes Professor Snape." There was a light tapping at the door and the poncy lad poked his head in the room. "Oh no, no no. Those trousers are not meant to be worn with pants."

"Well what are the meant to be worn with?" Growled Snape.

"Nothing. Go commando. I'll be back in one minute to take you to hair and make up." He chuckled, closing the door before Snape could slam it in his face.

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"You have great skin." The woman said, lightly dusting a brush across his cheekbones. "A little pale, but the texture is wonderful. Look up for me." He flinched as she swept a mascara brush across his eye lashes. "Now let me just give your hair a quick fluff and you'll be all set."

**SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS**

"Oh you look simply marvelous." The poncy young man gushed as he led Snape down the corridor to the staging area. "All masculine and brooding. You're perfect for this shoot. We had to have a slight change in our leading lady role. We'd booked an American model, but there was some mix up in her travel plans. You know how those Americans can be. But I think you'll be pleased with the replacement we found. There she is now."

Snape followed the young man's pointed to finger. She was dressed in a old fashioned dress, a large skirt flared out from her narrow waist, her shoulders tantalizingly bare from the off the shoulder blouse. The laced bodice tied tight across her chest, emphasizing her rounded breasts. 'Well this might be fun after all.' He thought as he watched the hair dresser brush a mass of chestnut curls away from her face to cascade down her back..

"Here is Mark, our photographer and director, I'll just leave you in his capable hands."

"Professor Snape." A tall thin man ambled over. "I can't thank you enough for agreeing to do this cover shoot for us. You're exactly the look we wanted for this particular novel. Now I know Minerva said you were a bit reticent about doing this, so I just wanted to assure you, we'll be on a closed set. Just you, me and our heroine. All very private. Here, let me introduce you to our heroine now. Ms. Granger? Can you join us?"

Snape's eyes widened as he watched the woman turn towards them, revealing the familiar face of Hermione Granger, former insufferable know it all, one third of the dynamic trio turned mature, alluring, deadly sexy female.

"Professor Snape." She exclaimed, her eyes racking across the opened front of the laced shirt down to the barely concealed bulge in his skin tight black trousers. "I had no idea..."

"Oh you two know each other?" Mark said, grabbing them each by an elbow. "Well isn't that nice. I hope you two have a lot of fun. Now here's what's going to happen. I'll be placing you in a variety of poses. I'll be taking several shots of each pose with both a muggle and magical camera. We like to try to control the movements in the magical shots as much as possible. So don't be surprised if I direct your actions. In between poses, if something feels natural, just go ahead and give it a try, the goal here is to have fun. Just remember, hot, hot, hot. Sex sells. Now I'm going to start you out standing. Severus, if you can take her in your arms. That's right, really grind your hips into hers. Hermione, gaze up at him, place your right hand on his shoulder. Perfect." The sound of a shutter click filled the air.

"Well this is a bit awkward." Hermione whispered as she stared up into his eyes.

"A bit." Snape grunted, very aware of her body pressed up against his barely covered groin.

"Severus, can you bury your fingers into her hair?" Mark called out from behind the camera. "Oh yeah, that's it." He moaned as he moved around the couple snapping shot after shot. "Okay hold that pose. Don't move." He snapped a few more pictures. "Perfect. Now Hermione, reach up and run your fingers through his hair."

"Your hair's softer then I imagined it would be." She whispered, carding her fingers through his long black hair.

"Yes. It's been fluffed."

"Fluffed has it? Well you should remember that for the future. It really looks wonderful."

"I will endeavor to do that." He said, a small smirk turning up the corners of his mouth.

"Alright." Mark said, lowering the camera. "Now Severus, reach down with both hands and cup her bum. That's it, really grab it, pull her hard against you. Now hold it."

"Are your alright Ms. Granger? You're heart seems to be beating rather rapidly."

"No, no. I'm fine." She bit back a groan as his large hands squeezed her arse and was that his thumbs? Rubbing tiny circles?"

"Perfect, perfect." Mark seemed oblivious to the real tension that seemed to be building between his models. "I love that look on your face Hermione. Now Severus, bury your face into her hair, that's right, against the side of her neck. Just like that."

"Did you just smell me?" She gasped.

"Don't be ridiculous. I'm merely trying to breath through this mass of curls you call hair. Perhaps this would be better." He said loudly, turning towards Mark as he shifted her hair to one side and buried his face against the bare skin of her neck.

"Oh you're right Severus, good eye." Mark groaned happily snapping off multiple shots.

"Ohhhh." Hermione gasped softly. "Did you just lick my neck."

"I must confess I did." He purred, his lips tickling the skin of her neck. "I'm growing rather bored and I couldn't help but wonder if you taste as delicious as you smell."

"Okay Hermione, turn a little to face me and I want you to slowly slide your left hand down his shirt to the front of his trousers to land on top of his twig and berries. Oh. Just. Like. That." Mark punctuated each word with a click of the camera.

Hermione couldn't help but tremble when she reached the front of his trousers and cupped her hand over his groin, he twitched and harden, a low moan sounding hot against her neck. "Well something is definitely growing." She whispered. "Either your twig is getting larger or your trousers are getting smaller."

"I do not believe these trousers could become any smaller, Ms. Granger." He muttered, pulling his face away from her neck to stare down into her eyes. And I do not have a twig, I have a cock. And yes, currently my cock is growing harder. It's a natural physical response to someone touching it. Oh come now," He chuckled darkly at the shocked look on her face. "What surprises you more? That I have a cock? Or that it gets hard? Did you forget to notice I'm a man?"

"Not at all Professor Snape." She whispered back, her thumb tracing a tiny circle across his growing length. "I noticed you were a man when I turned thirteen. I guess it's just shocking to a hear a word like 'cock' come out of your mouth. It was a bit unexpected."

"Oh I assure you, I can say much worse. I can be quite filthy when I want to be. Does that excite you Ms. Granger? Would you like me to talk dirty to you?"

"Hermione? What do you have going on under your dress?" Mark called out, lowering the camera.

"I beg your pardon?" She choked.

"Under your dress? Stockings, shoes, petticoat? What did wardrobe give you?"

"Oh just my knickers"

"No stockings, barefoot? Lovely. Okay now Severus, I want you to reach down on her left leg and pull her skirt up. Now Hermione wrap your leg around his hip. Severus, help to steady her. Perfect. Okay arch your back. Wonderful I love it." He paused, surveying the couple. "Severus, can you pull down the bodice of her dress with your right hand, lets expose a breast. Oh yes, cover it with your hand."

Hermione let out a soft moan as his thumb grazed across her nipple.

"Well that's no good." Mark sighed. "I can still see her aureola and nipple. It's okay to show the breast, we can't show any nipple. Oh good, Severus, excellent. Hold it."

"You don't have to lick it." Hermione hissed, trying not to tremble. "You could just cover it with your mouth."

"Yes." He said, holding her nipple between his teeth so he could speak. "But where's the fun in that? Minerva did say I should try and have fun. You wouldn't want to spoil one of my few attempts at fun would you? I do believe you're becoming aroused Ms. Granger. Your nipple is hard."

"That's just the natural physical response to someone licking it."

"Touche." He chuckled, blowing lightly on the hardened bud, before returning his mouth to it, his tongue flicking it gently. " But I still think you're becoming aroused."

"Well done." Mark called out. "That's enough shots in the standing position. Let's have both of you get on your knees, facing one another. Hermione try and keep your skirt hitched up, I want to keep your left leg exposed. Lovely." He muttered pacing back and forth around them. "Hermione, angle yourself towards me, perfect, now spread your legs a little bit. Okay now Severus take your right hand and slide it up high on her right thigh. Hermione you can use your right hand on his shoulder to balance yourself. Now let me just arrange your skirt. Perfect. Sexy. What's he doing with his hand under that skirt?" The photographer giggled. "I don't know. Now hold it." He snapped several shots.

"I think you're becoming very aroused." Snape whispered. "I can feel the heat from your quim." Hermione tried not to moan as he slowly inched his hand higher. "I bet your pussy is just positively dripping and begging for me to touch it." He slide his hand up even further.

"I am just in love with this pose." Mark said. "I think I'm going to try to capture it with the Magical camera." He turned his back to grab the other camera, Severus took that moment to move his hand all the way up her thigh.

"Will you stop." She hissed. "He's right there."

"And he's an unobservant git. He has no idea what's going on over here. Besides, you want me to make you come. Your sweet little pussy is just begging for me to touch it." Hermione bit back a squeak when he lightly ran his finger tip over the cotton center of her knickers. "I can feel how wet you are, how hot and greedy your little cunt is, how badly you want me to touch you."

"Stop." She mouthed.

"No." He mouthed back, his insistent finger working inside the leg band of her knickers. "You don't want me to stop."

"Yes, I do." She growled, unconsciously spreading her legs to give him greater access.

"Your mouth may be saying 'Stop' but your body is saying 'Oh please Professor Snape run your finger through my pussy, rub my clit and make me come." Hermione let out a soft gasp as his finger slipped inside her wet folds to expertly locate her clit.

"Oh that's perfect." Mark cried. "Now I'm going to ask you to hold that pose for several minutes so I can capture it with the Magical Camera. I know it's a hard, but it's the only way to take a Magical picture without you two wandering all over the place once it's developed."

"It's no problem. We're fine." Snape said loudly, his body remaining perfectly still as his finger carefully worked over her clit. "Take as long as you like."

Hermione's fingers tightened on his shoulder and she tried not to moan as he gently rubbed, stroked and teased her clit. A sly smirk turned up the corners of his mouth as he watched her struggle to maintain her composure.

"You look absolutely beautiful, Hermione." Mark said, working from behind the camera. "Okay, now for some controlled movement. Severus, I want you to lean slowly forward and come to rest with your face buried into the side of her neck, beautiful, now hold."

"Well this is convenient." Snape growled, taking advantage of the movement to press his long finger inside of her. "Your cunt feels absolutely amazing, Ms. Granger. Tight, hot, wet." He growled against her ear, his tongue flicking out to lick around the outer shell. "I find myself wondering if you taste as good as you feel. I'd love to plunge my tongue into your wet quim and lap up all the juices that are now dripping down the palm of my hand. Or maybe I just want to shove my cock in you and listen to you whimper and scream as I thrust in and out of your wet heat. You are so fucking hot. I can just imagine what you would feel like wrapped around my cock. It makes me want to come just thinking about it." He moaned softly in her ear, as he thrust his finger slowly in and out. Cupping his hand, he made sure the palm of his hand brushed over her throbbing clit

Hermione panted softly, resting her head on top of his as his finger and his silken voice sent waves of pleasure coursing through her body. She wasn't sure what was pushing her closer to the edge, his talented hand or his filthy talk in that familiar baritone voice.

"Bloody hell, I want to tear open my trousers and shove my cock up your pussy and fuck you until your scream. That's right." He moaned softy in her ear. "That's right, imagine it's my cock fucking you and come for me."

An explosion of pleasure burst inside of her, causing her head to fall back and her body to arch involuntarily, her mouth fell open as a barely suppressed sigh escaped her lips. Trembled against his hand, she let him support her weight as she rode out the waves of ecstasy. Somewhere beyond herself she could hear Mark still taking pictures.

"Oh that's beautiful Hermione. I love it. It's so believable. It's like you can really feel the passion. You're a natural at this."

She was still struggling to catch her breath, when Snape pulled her forward against him. Staring him deep in the eye, she rested one hand on his shoulder, while letting the other trail down his abdomen to grasp his cock through his thin trousers. Pressing down, she slowly rubbed her hand up and down, her thumb circling over the tip.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to come in my trousers like a firstie." He groaned.

"That seems fair." She whispered softly, pressing down harder and squeezing.

"Oh, keep staring into each other's eyes like that." Mark groaned. "It's so hot. Can't you just feel the desire?"

Severus moaned softly as he tried to keep his hips still, her hand on his trouser covered cock was just enough to drive him crazy, but not enough to make him come.

"Oh fiddle sticks. My camera jammed." Mark groaned. "This might take a second." He said, turning his back on the couple, setting the camera down on an equipment filled table. "Just hang on."

Keeping her eyes trained on the photographer's turned back. Hermione gripped Snape's cock harder, holding it between her thumb and fingers as she moved her arm rapidly back and forth. With an almost pained expression on his face, Snape reached down, covering her small hand with his large one, gripping himself tighter and moving their hands even faster over his erection. She watched with fascination the play of emotions on his face as his hips moved rhythmically against their hands His eyes fluttered closed as a low groan escaped his lips and his body tensed before jerking against her hand, his cock pulsating as he emptied into his trousers, a damp heat seeped through the thin material to warm her palm. "Fuck." He hissed softly as his body twitched with the force of his climax.

"Are you two okay over there?" Mark called, peering over his shoulder.

"He has a cramp in his leg and I'm desperate for the loo." Hermione smiled innocently. "Do you think we could take a break."

Mark stared at them, surprised, as if just now realizing that these were human beings in front of him and not just mannequins to be posed. "Oh." He said, glancing down at his watch. "Okay. If you must. Go ahead and stretch your legs, visit the loo. I think there are some snacks and beverages available in your dressing rooms. I need you back here in 20 minutes and not a second later."

"Thank you." Hermione muttered, jumping up and heading quickly for her dressing room with Severus close on her heels. "Well that was close." She laughed, following the tall Wizard into her dressing room, locking and warding the door.

"I think I've ruined their costume." Severus said from behind her.

Turning slowly, Hermione's eyes widened and her breath quickened at the sight before her. Snape leaned against wall opposite her, his white silk shirt held up with one hand, his tight black trousers open to reveal his pale stomach and pubic bone, a smattering a black hair peeking out from the open V, his wand clutched in his hand.

"Here. Let me help you." She whispered hoarsely, stepping close to him and retrieving her wand. Placing her hand on his abdomen she waved her wand and murmured 'Tergeo'. Tossing her wand aside, she let her hand roam over his stomach and down into the open front of his trousers, lightly grasping his growing cock. "There, all clean." She stared up at him, her fingers gently caressing his flesh.

"Are you certain?" He groaned, his rich voice laced with need.

"Fairly certain." She said, her hand slipping down to cup his balls. "Would you like me to run my tongue over it, just to be sure?"

"If you don't mind. It is important to be clean."

"Oh I don't mind at all." She smiled cheekily up at him, her hands busy pushing his open trousers off his hips and down to his thighs. "Cleanliness is very important."

"Oh bloody hell, Hermione." He cried out raggedly as she dropped to her knees and laved her tongue over his growing erection. Burying his hand in his curls, he groaned softly as she moved her mouth up and down his cock. "You really have grown to be a talented and beautiful Witch in your old age." He hissed looking down and watching himself disappear in her open mouth. "Keep doing that and I just might have to fuck you."

"Is that a promise or a threat Professor Snape." She peered up at him innocently, her fingers teasing the soft flesh of his cock.

"Oh it's a promise, you cheeky Witch." He growled, reaching down and gathering up in his arms. Turning around, he deposited her on the snack table, scattering bags of crisps and sending bottles of butterbeer crashing to the floor. "But first." He leaned down and pressed his lips to hers, his tongue teasing along her lower lip. Wrapping her arms around his neck, Hermione opened her mouth, her tongue reaching out for his, twisting and turning in an intricate dance. "Mmmm. And one more thing." He groaned, pushing her dress up and pulling her knickers down her legs. "I must have a taste, just one small tiny taste." Pushing her legs apart he dropped down to his knees and lapped up her center. She gasped as his tongue circled her clit, licking and teasing.

"Oh Severus. That feels so good. But we only have 14 more minutes." She panted, twisting her fingers in his hair.

"Good point." He growled, standing up and capturing her lips with his in a passionate kiss. She could feel him take himself in hand as he lined himself with her opening, pressing slowly forward into her tight passage. "Fuck." He hissed, his lips still pressed against hers. Gripping her hips, he kissed her again, the thrust of his tongue matching the thrust of his hips. Straightening up, he stared down at her lying prone amongst the flattened crisp bags, her hair around her like a halo. "You know Minerva told me I might have fun today, and I hate to say it, but she was right."

Hermione groaned, wrapping her legs around his waist and meeting his thrusts. "She said the same thing to me. Hey, why'd you stop?"

"You talked to her about this photo shoot?"

"Yes, when she called and asked me to fill in for the American Model who couldn't be here. At first I didn't want to, but she said I'm due a little fun in my life."

"Hermione? Do you fancy me?" He asked softly staring down into her face. "Well I mean clearly you fancy me, you're fucking me." He explained at the incredulous look on her face. "But before this. Did you ever mention to Minerva, perhaps, that you fancy me?"

She nodded her head. "I did. Why?"

"That meddlesome old busybody." He muttered, moving his hips slowly, dragging his cock in and out in a nice steady rhythm.

"What are you talking about Severus." Hermione groaned, loving the feeling of him moving inside of her.

"Just that I may have mentioned once, over a firewhiskey or ten, what an amazing, attractive, fascinating woman you had turned into since leaving Hogwarts and that I wouldn't be opposed to getting to know you on a more personal level."

"So you think she arranged this?"

"That's exactly what I think."

"Well that meddlesome old bint." Hermione laughed.

"Precisely. I don't know if I should hex her or hug her." He groaned, thrusting himself deeper inside her. "Perhaps we should get together to discuss a suitable payback over a meal and a drink, if you're not busy after this?"

"I'd love to go to dinner with you Severus Snape. But now if you could just..." She arched her back, gripping his waist tighter with her legs.

"Resume fucking you?" He growled, gripping her hips and thrusting harder. "It would be my pleasure."

"Oh that feels so good Severus." She cried out as he moved his hips, thrusting himself faster and faster into her wet heat. "Right there." She panted as his cock brushed against the special spot deep inside of her.

Bending over he caught her lips in a fierce kiss as he continued to piston his hips, driving himself deeper and deeper inside of her. "Fuck Witch. You feel so good, I'm so close." He gasped as she began to whimper and tense beneath him. "That's right Witch, come for me." He groaned, his hips now moving frantically. He stared down at her face as she cried out, her muscles squeezing him tightly as she climaxed.

"Oh Severus." She cried out as she trembled with the force of her orgasm.

Knock, knock, knock. A loud pounding sounded at the door. "Back on the set in one minute." A voice called.

"We're coming." Snape roared as he exploded, his cock jerking as he emptied inside her.

**The End.**


End file.
